


A New Constellation

by Mcufaninmydreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Post-The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcufaninmydreams/pseuds/Mcufaninmydreams
Summary: SHEILD is confused by the new constellation that appears after Zoë Nightshade is placed in the stars. Fury asks Thor questions.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	A New Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> I recently reread Titan's Curse, and this idea occurred to me. Please comment and leave kudos if you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Marvel.

“Live Forever in the stars”

Artemis gathered the energy and placed the form of her lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade, into the sky. Some stars brightened to make the design, and a few simply burst into existence. Needless to say, it confused several astronomers. At that moment, Hecate wasn’t paying any attention. It takes effort to disguise the existence of new stars, and she was currently debating whether or not to join Kronos, instead of paying attention to things that mortals should not be seeing. So when the new constellation formed, mortals saw it. One mortal in particular…

Nick Fury was confused. The universe was filled with aliens, and he knew that. What he didn’t know was how they had managed to form new stars in a matter of seconds. He debated over calling the one alien he knew, Carol Danvers. Then he realized he knew another one: Thor.  
Thor was, luckily enough, on Earth at the moment. The Avengers had assembled to take down some Hydra bases, and he was with them, since Hydra had Loki’s scepter. 

Fury went to have a discussion with a god.

Fury said “Can Asgardians create new stars?”  
Thor replied “What reason do you have to ask such a question?”  
Fury, a bit annoyed, said “Because some stars just formed in the sky. I need to know if it is some sort of threat.”  
Thor, relieved, replied “Ah. No. That would not be anyone from Asgard.” He then muttered “Why do the Greeks insist on using constellations to honor the dead? So old fashioned.”  
Fury heard. “What Greeks? Do you know who made the stars?”  
Thor replied, a bit too quickly “It’s nothing to be concerned about. It probably won’t happen again for another hundred years or so.” Additionally he mumbled “Though that one was ‘the first blood of the new war.’”  
Fury caught the most important part of the mumble. “War? What war? Who is going to war? That seems like a matter of concern!”  
Thor realized he had said too much. “I can’t tell you. It would break all sorts of treaties and the like. I have already said too much. Simply know this. The one who made the stars has no quarrel with Earth. Actually, she rather likes mortals, especially when they worship her. But, her war is of no importance to mortals. You will never even know when it is occurring. You shouldn’t have even seen those stars. I should go.” Thor walked over to a window. Fury tried to stop him, but he broke the window and swung his hammer really fast, so fast he was flying. Was he going to-the Empire State Building?

Thor arrived at the gates to Olympus. He knew it would be unwise to enter uninvited, so he waited. After a while, a group of demigods walked out of the gates. They took the elevator down into the mortal world. The group included a blond girl with grey eyes, a black haired boy with sea-green eyes, and a satyr that had definitely had too much caffeine. His eyes were slightly crazed, and he kept chanting the word “Pan!” over and over. Thor moved to allow them passage. A young girl, about twelve years old, had escorted them out of Olympus.  
Thor bowed to her. “Lady Artemis. Please forgive my intrusion, but you have asked me to keep an eye on the mortals of this world who sometimes see too much.”  
The goddess said “Rise Thor. I may be your elder, but I am not so much older than you. Now, what is it you wish to inform us?”  
“Thank you. The mortals have discovered some new stars, and are rather confused. They believe that aliens are the source, and they will continue to search, until they get answers. These mortals are surprisingly strong. I would not underestimate them.”  
At the god’s words, Artemis grew sad. “I only wished for her to live forever in the stars. Such a brave warrior...No, I will not hide these stars from mortal eyes. All shall see and respect her. Thank you for telling me of this Thor.” Artemis turned into light and vanished.

Fury was startled by the intruder. Within a second, he had a gun pointed at Artemis. She had materialized in front of his desk. “At ease, mortal,” the goddess said. “I do not wish to harm you. I merely wished to inform you that I am the one who created the stars. Please do not pursue any more into the matter. It is of no matter to you.”  
If Fury was surprised by this, he didn’t show it. He did not lower the gun. “And the war?” He asked, remembering Thor’s comment.  
“That will be dealt with in the next two years. There may be a few crazy storms, nothing of true concern. Do not investigate this. If you do, my father might very well disintegrate this building. I wish you no harm, but if the council decides that this division is a threat to our world, he will take rash action. There are too many men on the council, and we women can barely prevent the fools from attracting attention.”  
Fury, wisely, didn’t respond to that.  
The goddess considered, before adding “Thank you for preventing the alien invasion. Treaties prevented us from stepping in and preventing disaster, but you, with the help of a single god, were able to prevent it. I think, though, that you need more women on your team. One level head is, unfortunately, not enough to keep five men in check. Though I do approve of the use of archery.” The goddess smiled. "I think I will give my blessing to the archer and the assassin. They work well together. Now, mortal, close your eyes, or you might accidentally disintegrate.”  
Fury closed his eyes, vowing to check the cameras in the room later to find out what was happening. Artemis glowed brightly, then vanished.  
Later, they would find that all the footage of the evening had been erased. Fury kept the encounter with the goddess a secret. True to her word, Clint and Natasha both received increased strength, stamina, and agility. They never learned of the source of their new abilities.  
On Olympus, Artemis gazed at the constellation of her fallen lieutenant. She mourned her passing, and honored the memory of Zoë Nightshade.


End file.
